


My Rhythm and Blues

by KD (AbstractSong101)



Category: Glee
Genre: Daddy Kink, Kink Meme, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbstractSong101/pseuds/KD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/50716.html?thread=63924508#t63924508">this</a> prompt on the GKM. Warnings for barebacking within a monogomous relationship, mild daddy-kink, marking, and light bondage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Blaine,” Kurt said, exasperation coloring his tone. He gently pulled at his boyfriend’s hair, encouraging him to move his mouth away from his neck once again. “You’re going to leave a bruise.”

It wasn’t that Kurt didn’t appreciate Blaine’s enthusiasm – on the contrary, he loved to feel wanted – but the next day was a big day for him. A casting call for an advert that could go nationwide, as well as an afternoon rehearsal for New York Fashion Week. He’d been struggling for jobs for years, subsidizing his small income by working at the Spotlight Diner, but now he was starting to get noticed. 

The money was finally enough for him to give up serving rude customers, and Kurt couldn’t have been happier. Having Blaine helped – they had met at the Diner, and fallen for each other with a rapidity which Kurt was almost embarrassed about. Blaine was the son of a business tycoon – Kurt still had no idea what he did, but he knew it afforded Blaine the life of luxury.  Kurt would never accept more than the bare minimum from Blaine, but even the nights spent at Blaine’s apartment were times he could save on the expense of heating his own drafty place.

They alternated date nights – Blaine would pay for a Michelin Star meal, Kurt would take him to cute coffee shops he had found. Blaine would take him to Broadway shows, Kurt would buy snacks for a movie night at his apartment. The wealth gap between them was ridiculous, and it had taken both men a while to convince both sets of friends of the legitimacy of their relationship.

 _He’s a gold-digger_ Blaine’s friends warned him when they first met Kurt over beers, in a break where Kurt had headed to the bathroom.

 _Have you found yourself a sugar daddy?_ Kurt’s workmates asked when he came into work in a scarf which clearly cost more than a month’s pay.

Blaine had laughed when Kurt had told him their comments; he’d all-but emotionally blackmailed Kurt into accepting the gift in the first place. 

_Is that what you want?_ he’d teased. _Do you want me to be your Daddy?_

Kurt hadn’t quite been able to meet his eyes, slapping his hand half-heartedly against Blaine’s chest. _You’re five years older than me, shut the hell up._

He mimicked the motion now, the angle making it slightly awkward, Blaine completely unwilling to leave his neck alone. 

Kurt pulled out the big guns. “Daddy, _please_.”

Blaine groaned, quickly mouthing his way up Kurt’s neck and to his mouth. 

“One of these days you’re going to kill me, you know?” he said, breath hot against Kurt’s lips. 

“I will if you mark me up before tomorrow,” Kurt threatened, although it was punctured by a moan as Blaine moved his hips just right. Sometimes he wished he could allow Blaine to do exactly what he wanted in bed – the man was so eager, and he only ever wanted to please Kurt, despite his teasing. 

Occasionally they were afforded the opportunity for Blaine to leave a mark, if Kurt’s modeling jobs allowed it, but Kurt felt he was forever pulling Blaine’s lips away from his skin.

“I won’t, I promise,” Blaine breathed out, shifting so that his arms were more extended, removing his lips from the ultimate temptation.

He knelt up, resting the back of Kurt’s legs on the top of his thighs. Kurt allowed himself to relax, confident that he could enjoy what they were doing without constantly having to keep an eye on Blaine and his wandering lips. 

The room was filled with their moans, and Kurt found himself thankful once again that Blaine’s apartment was so big – at his place if they so much as coughed too loudly, the neighbors would complain. The bed creaked slightly, and Blaine laughed breathlessly. “We’ll have to go bed shopping when you’re done at work.”

Kurt tried not to get carried away with the notion of them shopping together for such a domestic item, but he couldn’t help the thrill that ran through him. He arched up, his legs tightening around Blaine’s waist. 

“Maybe I can ask them to shut the store down,” Blaine grinned, reaching down to place a kiss on Kurt’s lips. He held himself up, and started to fuck into Kurt more rapidly. “We can test out the beds thoroughly; make sure they can stand up to us.”

“We do give them a good workout,” Kurt agreed. His hand snuck down his body stretching down to grip his cock, but Blaine batted it away, resting on one forearm to keep himself above Kurt. 

“Ah, ah,” he said, a smile playing at his lips. He loved their games as much as Kurt did, a secret they kept close and laughed about whenever anyone called Blaine a sugar-daddy. “You need to let Daddy take care of you, Kurt.”

Kurt groaned, moving his hand to Blaine’s waist and squeezing tightly, relishing the look of amused exasperation he got in return. 

Blaine took hold of Kurt’s cock, trying to stroke it with a rhythm which complimented the motion of his hips. He drove them quicker, harder, faster, until the bed was almost obnoxious in it’s protestations. He didn’t stop, though, continuing until Kurt was spilling over his fingers, Blaine following soon after – lips caught between his teeth.

Kurt smiled warmly, reaching a thumb up to pull Blaine’s lips from their prison. 

“Well done,” he whispered, pressing a small kiss to them. The space between them was warm, contentment filling the air. 

“Such restraint,” he complimented. Blaine smiled, his expression turning to a wince as he pulled out of Kurt quickly.

“I know your job is important,” he said, settled back into the bed next to Kurt after disposing of the condom and cleaning up. He pulled Kurt into his arms, fingers linked and stroking over Kurt’s stomach. “It’s just difficult to stop myself sometimes. I like making you mine.”

“Well, hold off until I know what’s needed from the casting call tomorrow. Maybe I’ll let you mark somewhere that won’t be seen – I’ll be pretty well covered for Fashion Week.”

Blaine pressed a small kiss to Kurt’s back. “I’ll pick you up after rehearsal, okay? We can go to that Thai place you like.”

“No feeding me up so I don’t get jobs,” Kurt laughed. Blaine had teasingly threatened it before now, fed up of never seeing Kurt when his schedule was full.

“I promise I’m not trying to fatten you up,” he laughed. “Anyway, we work off all those calories together.”

Kurt shuffled in the bed, trying to get comfortable. Blaine liked his mattresses super soft, and Kurt still wasn’t quite used to it. His mattress in his own apartment felt like it was made from steel in comparison. “That’s true. Now shush, so I can get my beauty sleep.”

* * *

“Blaine Anderson!” Kurt called, letting himself into Blaine’s apartment and hanging his coat up next to the door. “Tell me something.”

Blaine looked up from his tablet, a small smile on his face. “You’re beautiful?”

Dropping his bag onto a shelf near the door, Kurt raised an eyebrow at his partner before stalking towards him. “Yes. Beautiful enough to be locked into an exclusive, lucrative contract for the next four months. With the possibility to extend beyond that if they see fit.”

“That’s excellent, baby, well done!” 

Kurt sat on the couch next to Blaine. Blaine tried to get a read on his face, knowing exactly what was going on, and trying to discover exactly how much trouble he was in. Kurt was frustratingly closed off, though.

“So,” Kurt said. “I Googled the company, because I wanted to know a little more about them. I mean, a company which hires me three months before they start shooting anything has to be interesting. Especially when they want to lock me into a contact demanding exclusivity. Imagine my surprise when I discovered it was owned by your father.”

Blaine laughed. “Now, that is a surprise.”

Kurt‘s challenging attitude slipped for a moment, his gaze dropping to the cushion next to him. “Did you set this up? Did you make them hire me?”

“No, Kurt. I swear.” Blaine took his hand and tilted his head so he could look him in the eye. It would have been easy for him to manipulate things to that extent, but he knew that Kurt would be gone in a flash if he did. As much as they joked about it, Blaine knew that Kurt would leave at the slightest hint of Blaine trying to manipulate his working life – he was fiercely independent, and Blaine loved that about him. “They needed someone for the campaign, I suggested you to them, well, I suggested your agency, but you did all the work.”

“And the extended contract time?”

“Okay, that was me. But I didn’t just suggest it for you, it would have been for anyone.”

“Why? How is that beneficial?”

“The last time they ran a commercial campaign, one of the models they had lined up was on another contract which overran and disrupted the whole thing, right before they were due to start. This ensures that won’t happen.”

Kurt narrowed his eyes. “So the fact that now I’m free to be eaten alive by you has nothing to do with it?”

“Added bonus,” Blaine replied, trying (and failing) to keep his expression serious. He looked at Kurt, trying to figure out how much trouble he was in. Kurt was well within his rights to be at least a little pissed at him, even though everything Blaine had told him was true.

“Oh well, it looks like my next few months have just opened right up,” Kurt sighed. He was smiling, though, and Blaine felt himself relax.

“Is that right? So what do plan on using your free time for?”

Kurt’s expression sobered. “I’ve been thinking about taking some college classes, so I guess I can try and see if there are any spaces for any in the next few months.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” Blaine shuffled along the couch, resting his arm loosely around Kurt’s shoulders. Kurt had been talking about looking more into business classes. Blaine was set to inherit his father’s business interests whenever the old man retired and, with things becoming more serious between the two of them, Kurt wanted to make sure he at least had some idea of what it would entail, even if he was never directly involved.

Kurt moved suddenly, lying back on the couch so Blaine was on top of him. He reached a hand up and started playing with a rare loose strand of Blaine’s hair. He widened his eyes, staring up through his eyelashes at Blaine, and Blaine swallowed hard.  

Twisting Blaine’s hair gently between his fingers, he spoke softly. “My sugar daddy asked me to move in with him, too. So I guess maybe I’ll do that while I have some free time?”

The question had been hanging between them for months, Kurt desperate to retain his independence but increasingly eager to spend as much time as possible with Blaine. 

“Really?” Blaine asked.

“Yeah,” Kurt smiled. “I mean, if you still want me to?”

“Are you kidding? Let’s go and pack your stuff up now!”

“You’d rather pack boxes than enjoy the fact that you can nibble my skin to your heart’s content?”

“Okay, that makes me sound like Hannibal Lector. Let’s never use that phrasing again.” He paused, letting Kurt’s question really sink in. “Wait, you’ve already signed the contract?”

Kurt laughed, clear and carefree. “Yeah, I was pretty sure you wouldn’t be _that_ sneaky. You’d have just taken me to the offices and asked them to hire me while I was there.”

Blaine laughed and pressed a kiss to Kurt’s neck, letting his teeth raze over it slightly. He relished in the feel of it, and tried not to bite down hard immediately. 

He considered his next question carefully, not wanting to push his luck too far when he’d just got the exact thing he’d been wanting for months. “Are you opposed to me tying your hands to my bed so you can’t push me away out of habit?”

Kurt hummed. He’d never been tied up before, and the idea didn’t sound overly appealing to him, even though he trusted Blaine. Being unable to touch whenever he wanted was not something he was used to. “Tying with what?”

“A scarf? Something soft. I don’t want to handcuff you or anything; you’ll be able to get free if you need to. I just want to stop your sense memory from kicking in the minute I get my lips near your skin.”

“Okay,” Kurt agreed, with a small smile. “You promise you’ll tie me loose enough that I can get out, though?”

“Of course I will,” Blaine assured him, stroking a hand through his hair. “We don’t have to do it at all; I just thought it could be fun.”

“No, I want to.” Kurt nodded decisively, and pushed at Blaine to make him move. “Let’s go do fun stuff!”

It was only a matter of minutes before Kurt was down to his underwear, Blaine, also mostly undressed, leaning over him to gently wrap a scarf around his wrists and through the headboard. “Is that okay?” he asked, moving his hands away so Kurt could tug at his bindings.

Kurt shifted his hands around until he was satisfied that he could easily untie himself. He gripped the headboard and nodded at Blaine. 

“Good boy,” Blaine whispered, taking Kurt’s lower lip between his teeth. Hit bit down lightly, grinning at the moan it pulled out of Kurt. It was all new to Blaine, a ticket to a whole new way of being with Kurt, and he was determined to enjoy every second. 

He worked at his neck first, scraping skin between his teeth before sucking hard, his hips never letting up as they rocked against Kurt’s. Kurt groaned underneath him and Blaine let up for a minute, lifting his head to check on him. Kurt’s hair was already a mess, ruffled as he moved back and forth under Blaine. His skin was flushed, and Blaine could see the beginning of small marks appearing on Kurt’s neck.

“We might have to stay indoors for a few days, people might think you’ve been attacked by a vampire. I may have got carried away,” Blaine laughed, tenderly running his fingers over Kurt’s neck. 

“You mean you don’t want to show off your handiwork to everyone? Isn’t that the point?”

“No.” Blaine sat up a little, and Kurt shivered. “I just like seeing little bits of our time together, I don’t want to own you or anything. I like doing them, and knowing I put them there. That’s all, I promise.”

Kurt smiled. “Okay. FYI, if you want to make any sort of statement about me being yours, I hear there are some delightful engagement rings at Tiffany’s.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Blaine laughed, turning his attention back to Kurt’s skin. 

He moved further down Kurt’s chest, nibbling his way across and down. He tried not to leave any large marks, wanting to prove to Kurt that he could exercise some restraint, even when he had free rein over his body.

He tugged at Kurt’s nipples with his teeth, drawing another moan from him.

Blaine smiled to himself, biting a quick mark over each side of Kurt’s ribcage as he zigzagged down it, before continuing on his path. He slid Kurt’s briefs off quickly, pressing kisses to Kurt’s hips before gripping some of the skin of Kurt’s inner thigh between his teeth.

Kurt arched up, his hands tugging at their restraints as he groaned. He wasn’t used to being restrained in this way, and while Blaine normally took charge of their sexual encounters on the surface, both men knew that it was Kurt who was really in charge at all times.

Blaine sucked a small bruise into the flesh, and reached out to grab the lube from where he’d left it on the bed.

He sat up to squeeze some out, quickly rubbing a wet finger against Kurt’s ass. 

“I can’t wait to fuck you,” he breathed out as he worked to stretch Kurt quickly and carefully. He’d never stop marveling at having Kurt like this, the guy was a model after all, and he looked every inch of sinful perfection when he was spread out on the bed in front of him.

“Good,” Kurt laughed, wiggling his hips to try to take Blaine’s fingers deeper. He often got frustrated at this point in their intimate encounters, Blaine loved to make sure that Kurt was completely ready, working him almost to the point of annoyance before he finally slipped inside.

This day was different, though. There was an underlying urgency to Blaine’s movements, Kurt could almost feel him vibrating under his skin.

It wasn’t long before Blaine was quickly mouthing his way back up Kurt’s chest, whispering against his lips to check he was ready. 

Kurt nodded eagerly, wrapping his legs around Blaine’s waist, and using the leverage to move his ass against Blaine’s cock, pulling a groan from him.

“Be good, baby,” Blaine warned, biting down on Kurt’s bicep. “Do you want me to let your arms free?”

The idea was appealing to Kurt, he loved being able to pull Blaine close, but the thought of finally allowing Blaine to do whatever he wanted overruled his natural instincts, and he shook his head. 

“I’m okay like this.” He smiled up at Blaine, who was giving him a brilliant grin in return.

“Are you sure?” Blaine asked, reaching down to line himself up.

“Yeah. I can get myself free if I need to.”

The end of Kurt’s assurance was cut off by a moan as Blaine pushed inside him steadily. Kurt tilted his head back, breathing heavily, using his feet to push Blaine until he bottomed out.

Blaine set himself, running his hands underneath Kurt’s shoulder blades and gripping his shoulders from underneath. As he started to move his hips, his lips found the sensitive skin of Kurt’s inner arm once again.

He sucked the delicate skin between his teeth, relishing the squeak it drew out of Kurt. “You see the good things you get when you let Daddy do what he wants,” Blaine teased, darting his tongue out to lick at the reddened skin.

“Yes,” Kurt hissed out. “Please, I need it harder.”

Blaine smiled and complied, eager to give Kurt exactly what he wanted – eager to prove to him that this way of doing things was worth Kurt skipping out on the occasional job.

He mouthed his way across Kurt’s shoulder, his lips latching onto the skin underneath Kurt’s ear. He reached a hand down to help Kurt hitch his legs back around his back, the force of his thrusts had unseated him slightly. He took the opportunity to grip Kurt’s hip hard, holding tight as he fucked down into him. He normally had to keep his touches light, afraid of accidently marking Kurt, and the new freedom he had was almost heady.

Kurt moaned, crossing his ankles over the small of Blaine’s back once again, and trying to use the leverage to meet Blaine’s thrusts. He fought slightly against the scarf which held his hands to the headboard, wriggling his fingers until they were free.

Blaine – distracted by his own motions – gasped when he felt Kurt slide one hand into his hair, another clutching at his back.

“Naughty,” he reprimanded, but there was no heat behind it. 

He rolled them over, desperate to see Kurt over him – marks blossoming on his body.

Once he was orientated again, Kurt moved hard and fast on Blaine, his hands resting on his chest. Blaine’s eyes and hands were roaming all over Kurt’s body, desperate to take it all in, as if this would be the only chance he had to see Kurt this way. 

He could feel the orgasm surging in on him, and he reached out to jerk Kurt at the same time. Kurt’s movements faltered, but picked up again rapidly, and suddenly Blaine was coming, hard and fast. Kurt wasn’t far behind, even Blaine’s fathering grip on his cock wasn’t enough to ward off his orgasm. 

“Are you okay?” Blaine asked when he’d caught his breath. “Was that okay?”

Kurt laughed, lifting up from where he’d collapsed on Blaine’s chest. Their stomachs and chests were both damp with sweat and come, and he grimaced as he looked down. “I’d say yeah, we both enjoyed that quite a lot, judging by how gross we both are right now.”

“Excellent,” Blaine laughed. “We’ve got another three months before you start working, right? Plenty of time to make sure every inch of you knows you’re mine.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt stood on the raised platform with his back ramrod straight and his shoulders back, allowing the men surrounding him to manipulate his body as needed. The button down shirt was being pulled and pinned ever-tighter, and Kurt was just waiting for the moment they started on his already-tight pants.

He glanced over to the side of the room, where he had been studiously not looking for the last half hour. Blaine grinned at him. He was pretending to be engrossed in something on his cell phone, but Kurt knew better. He’d been watching the fitting from the moment he’d arrived in the room, no doubt keeping a close eye on exactly which bits of Kurt’s skin would be covered for the shoot.

There was a flurry of activity as someone new marched into the room; even Blaine stood up a little straighter at his arrival.

The new guy took one look at Kurt and shook his head. Kurt tried not to take it personally, but there was a small tug in his gut which belied his positive mental attitude.

“Those pants are all wrong,” he said, staring a hole in each of the people surrounding Kurt. “I know we’re going for attractive but those are a little too obvious. Find some that look slightly more like business-wear. And the tie is completely wrong; green pairs with him much better than blue. Look at his eyes, for fuck’s sake, his skin tone. Do I have to do everything myself?”

No one moved, and his eyes flashed with anger.

“Go, now.”

Suddenly, everyone scrambled to do what had been requested, the man sharply exiting after them, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone in the room.

“Who was that?” Kurt asked, turning only his head toward Blaine, and carefully at that, for fear of displacing some vital pins. The last thing he needed was to annoy any of the already-stressed assistants.

Blaine pushed away from the wall and walked towards Kurt, slipping his cell phone back into his pocket. He was wearing a suit in deference to visiting his father’s workplace – he’d visited with his father before coming down to watch the fitting. It was a simple back suit, but he wore a bright bow tie with it. Kurt had rolled his eyes when Blaine had put it on that morning, but said nothing otherwise. Blaine’s fashion sense was something Kurt had to leave well alone.

It didn’t stop him from having to ball his fingers into fists to stop himself from undoing the bow tie, though.

“That,” Blaine said, coming to a stop in front of Kurt, “was Hunter Clarington. He’s Head of Marketing.”

“He’s...”

“Strung out?” Blaine offered with a wry grin. His hand teased up the side-seam of Kurt’s pants.

Kurt shrugged, but considered his next words carefully. While it had been fun to have some downtime, he’d been itching to finally get back to work again. He wasn’t about to lose this job for being caught implying drug use about the head of marketing, even if it was to the son of someone even more important than that.

“I was going to say intense,” he laughed.

“That too, I guess,” Blaine replied absently. His eyes were completely focussed on Kurt’s ass. “Do you think we could steal these pants?” he asked, his fingers flexing over the waistband. “Hunter was entirely correct, they are all wrong for this campaign, but they are all right for me.”

“I’ll do my best to sneak them into my bag, but I’m not sure I’ll be able to.”

“If you can’t, I will.”

Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hand, which was trying to wiggle its way underneath his belt. “Don’t,” he said. “These people are professionals in clothing and fashion, Blaine. They’re going to know if what I’m wearing has been messed with.”

“It’s coming off anyway,” Blaine argued, but he allowed Kurt to move his hand away from his body. Kurt would kill him if he messed this job up. They’d already argued about Blaine even being in the room for the fitting, until Blaine had agreed to spend most of their time in the building visiting his father. He wasn’t overjoyed with the plan but could see that it made sense, and as it turned out, the fitting was taking much longer than planned anyway, so he got to be there for most of it.

“Regardless, I don’t want to seem unprofessional on my first day here, Blaine.”

He shot him a look; a look which Blaine knew all-too-well meant that Kurt wasn’t to be messed with. Glancing around, he dutifully took a step back from the podium that Kurt was on, taking himself out of arm’s-reach.

“Thank you,” Kurt smiled, repositioning himself, and standing up straight once more. “I’ll make it up to you later, I promise.”

Blaine winked at him and retreated to the other side of the room once again, turning his attention back to his cell phone.

Within moments, the room was ablaze with activity once again, Kurt shuffled off behind a privacy curtain to change into the new clothes which had been brought for him.

Blaine tried to concentrate on the messages on his phone. His father had expressed some concern that Blaine wasn’t taking enough of an interest in the business in recent months. It was a legitimate complaint; he’d been otherwise occupied while Kurt had been free more often. There was a lot to learn, though, and Blaine really needed to devote a little more time to his job.

Kurt going back to work would be perfect for both of them.

He looked up from his phone to see the tight curve of Kurt’s ass facing him, the new pants they had bought for him not much looser than the last ones.

Yes, Kurt being back at work was perfect.

* * *

 

They ended up getting back to the apartment late that night. The fitting had dragged on, Hunter aiming for a perfect vision which he seemed to be drip feeding to people. Even Blaine’s feet were aching, and he’d alternated between standing and sitting on the floor. Poor Kurt had been left standing while he was pinned, and poked and prodded, and sent to change clothes dozens of times.

Blaine called them a cab to one of their favorite restaurants when Kurt was done, and another cab back to their place after they’d eaten, even though it was only a couple of blocks away.

While Kurt showered, Blaine made them both some hot milk – Kurt’s go-to relaxation drink – and placed them on their respective bedside tables. When the water shut off, he slipped into the bathroom, smiling at Kurt, but otherwise allowing him to continue with his bedtime routine. Down time was important for Kurt – even down time from Blaine. It was something that Blaine had learned fairly quickly after Kurt moved in, although not before a few evenings had been spent in a stony silence.

By the time he was out of the shower and ready for bed, Kurt was already under the covers, clutching his mug of milk and watching America’s Next Top Model on their TV. His eyes were wide as he watched, and Blaine took a couple of seconds just to enjoy the view.

Eventually, Blaine slipped into the bed next to Kurt, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close, careful not to jostle him too much while he had a drink in his hand. The quiet time they spent together before sleeping was one of Blaine’s favorite parts of the day – they both agreed to ignore their cell phones when they were in bed, and it created a close and comforting space for them every evening.

“Do you want a foot massage?” he asked Kurt in a commercial break. He traced the shell of Kurt’s ear with his nose, grinning at him when looked questioningly at him.

“Not unless you feel particularly like giving me one,” Kurt replied.

Blaine shrugged. “I just thought you might be tired from being on your feet all day.”

Kurt turned towards him, eyes narrowed. “Are you angling for a foot massage yourself?”

“No! I mean… unless you particularly feel like giving me one,” he parroted with a grin. He squeezed Kurt’s shoulder, relishing in the feel of him being so close after having to keep a respectable difference all day. They’d been spoiled by Kurt’s time off.

The show restarted, and they watched together, Kurt providing a running commentary as he always did. Blaine played with strands of his hair, and offered his own opinions on the contestants when Kurt was quiet. The show was Kurt’s thing, really, but Blaine did find himself getting into it as the season went on. More than anything, though, he enjoyed being around Kurt when he was excited about anything. There was a distinct energy about him when enthusiasm and passion took hold, and Blaine loved to see it – he loved to watch Kurt thrive.

When the show was over, Kurt took their mugs back into the kitchen, while Blaine brushed his teeth. He sat up in bed, waiting for Kurt to return, and beckoning him into his arms when he did.

As Kurt settled on top of him, Blaine wound his arms around his waist, his fingers coming to rest on the small of Kurt’s back.

“Hi,” he said, with a grin.

Kurt didn’t reply. Instead, he leaned forward, gently pressing his lips to Blaine’s. As he did, the movement caused their cocks to bush against each other, and even with the feeling muted by fabric, it caused Blaine to groan into his mouth.

“You’re going to be the death of me, you know,” he laughed when Kurt leaned back. His ass settled down on Blaine’s thighs again, and Blaine had to resist the urge to move his hands down to grab it. “Teasing me all day, and now this!”

“I can stop if you want.” Kurt shifted upwards slightly, a wicked grin forming, and Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt’s back in response.

“Don’t you dare.”

He moved one hand up to Kurt’s shoulder, pulling him back towards his lips. As he did so, he let his hips thrust up off the bed, providing a delicious, yet frustratingly inadequate friction between them.

They kissed lazily, letting the tension between them amp up slowly. The exhaustion of the day had settled into their bones while they’d been watching TV, and neither man was in any hurry to push things along before their bodies had fully woken up once more.

Suddenly, Blaine arched his neck, angling so that Kurt could scrape his teeth along it, which he immediately did. It was a dance they knew well.

Blaine scrabbled at the waistband of Kurt’s pajamas, groaning in frustration when he could only move them a couple of inches.

“Sit up a bit,” he murmured against Kurt’s lips, fingertips scratching at his lower back.

Kurt groaned, pressing his hips down further, sending another spark of sensation through Blaine, all coherent thought temporarily leaving his mind until the pressure on his cock relented.

When he finally recovered some of his brain cells, he smacked Kurt’s ass lightly.

“I said, sit up. We need to get our pants off.”

His command was met with good natured grumbling from Kurt, but he quickly swung his leg over Blaine, hastily pulling his pajamas off when they were apart.

Blaine took a moment just to watch him. Kurt in action was always something worth looking at, even when his movements were hasty and undignified. He had so much confidence in himself and his attractiveness that everything he did was a performance, and it was a show that Blaine enjoyed every night.

Once Kurt had removed his clothes, he set to work on Blaine’s pants. He tugged gently at the drawstring, looking up at Blaine through his eyelashes, his lower lip settled between his teeth. Blaine groaned and looked towards the ceiling. That look was one he knew well, and it meant nothing but terrible, wonderful things for him.

Kurt unceremoniously shoved their clothing off the bed, and crawled back over Blaine, stretching out on top of him, holding himself up on his elbows.

“Good boy,” Blaine praised. He ran his fingernails down Kurt’s back until his hands rested tightly on his waist. It was an effort not to encourage Kurt to move against him once again, but Blaine was eager to see how Kurt wanted the night to play out.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Kurt whispered, his fingers settling in Blaine’s hair and playing with one of his curls.

Blaine shivered at the words. Kurt definitely wanted to tease him tonight, and he was doing an excellent job of it already.

“You were so good, today,” Blaine told him softly. Almost of their own volition, his hands started to creep around to Kurt’s ass. “So patient when everyone was changing their minds over and over again. I know that’s difficult for you.”

Kurt nodded into Blaine’s neck, his hips starting to rock against Blaine’s once more.

“I think you deserve a reward,” Blaine said. “Do you want to ride Daddy?”

Kurt sat back, his eyes wide. That was one of his favorite positions, and Blaine knew it. They didn’t get to do it often, though, Blaine preferring to be in control of their encounters most of the time.

“Really?” he asked. His fingers teased at Blaine’s nipple, and Blaine had to work hard to stay focused on their conversation, manage only a nod and a rise of his hips.

Kurt kissed him hard, stretching out an arm to grab the lube from the drawer as he did so.

“Get me ready?” he asked, pressing the bottle into Blaine’s hands.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, patiently waiting until Kurt pulled back to look at him.

“Please?” Kurt corrected, but Blaine still didn’t move, seemingly unaffected by Kurt wiggling against him.

Kurt bent back downwards, his chest pressing against Blaine’s, and moved his lips towards Blaine’s ear. “Please, Daddy,” he breathed, desperation coloring his tone. “Please get me ready to ride you.”

Grinning, Blaine flipped open the lid of the lube behind Kurt’s back, relying on his sense memory, as his view was blocked by Kurt’s muscled shoulder. He scraped his teeth along the skin in front of him, sucking it gently when he was done.

He patted Kurt’s ass, encouraging him to move into a slightly more reachable position. The last thing he needed was to pull a muscle trying to lube up his boyfriend.

Kurt shifted and Blaine quickly started to press a finger into him. When Kurt was in charge he wanted it hard, fast, and immediate, and that included prep. For his part, Blaine preferred to tease, and draw things out – he loved Kurt hot and desperate – but he was determined to give Kurt exactly what he wanted after their long day.

As Blaine worked to open him up, Kurt writhed on top of him with increasing urgency, moving himself so that Blaine’s fingers were hitting him just right.

“I’m ready,” he gasped out, squeezing Blaine’s shoulder as he tried to lift himself off his fingers.

Blaine looked at him skeptically, and kept a tight grip on Kurt’s waist with his free hand, fingers still teasing inside him.  
“I am, Daddy. I promise.”

Blaine groaned, a bolt of pleasure flashing low in his gut, and he allowed Kurt to sit back.

Kurt snatched up the bottle of lube from where Blaine had let it fall to the bed earlier, and poured a generous amount straight onto Blaine’s cock, earning himself an ass squeeze and a groan for his trouble. The cold shock of the liquid against his cock never failed to draw a reaction from Blaine, and Kurt often used that knowledge to his advantage.

Urgently, he worked the lube over Blaine’s cock, his hands shaking slightly with anticipation. After a stressful day, adrenaline was his main source of energy, making his muscles tremble as he moved.

After he’d got Blaine ready, Kurt took a moment to kiss him once again, letting the feeling slow him down, letting the comfort he felt simply by being near Blaine seep into his bones until he’d stopped trembling.

“I love you,” he smiled, as he moved up and over Blaine.

Blaine smiled back, his eyes sparkling as he repeated the words to Kurt. He wondered if there would ever be a day he wasn’t completely amazed by the fact that Kurt loved him as much as he did. He hoped not.

Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hand, using it to steady himself as he sank down slowly onto his cock.

Fighting every urge in his body – which was screaming at him to thrust upwards – Blaine instead grabbed the sheet underneath him with his free hand, holding it tightly and concentrating on the feel of it between his fingers, and not on the inside of Kurt’s body.

That lasted until the moment Kurt started to move in earnest on his cock. It was hot and tight and wet and took over every sense that was still functioning in Blaine’s body. He gripped Kurt’s hips, probably hard enough that Kurt would reprimand him in the morning, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to stop. Kurt would pull his hands away if he truly didn’t want it a little rough.

Kurt groaned as he picked up some speed, and Blaine desperately tried to press his body back into the mattress so that he could take in more of the view in front of him.

Noticing what Blaine was doing, Kurt sat back, using his hand to balance on Blaine’s knee as he moved. Suddenly, Blaine was presented with a view which nearly ended things prematurely. Kurt was flushed and sweaty, breathing hard – a sight which no one but Blaine ever saw, and _God_ if that fact wasn’t nearly hotter than anything else. His fingers tensed on Kurt’s hips as he gasped out a plea for Kurt to wait, and he held him still while he allowed the feeling to wash over him and sink into his senses.

“Okay,” he breathed out when he felt under control again. Kurt was watching him with a fond smile, tracing patterns on his chest while he waited patiently, making the flush on Blaine chest disappear and reappear under his fingertips. “You can move now, sorry.”

Eagerly, Kurt started to rock on him once more, moving faster and faster now that it was clear that Blaine wasn’t going to last much longer.

Blaine could feel his hair sticking to his forehead – something which normally required immediate attention – but he ignored the muscle memory imploring that he swept it back, too enraptured by the sight in front of him to offer even a smidge of concentration to anything else.

Kurt moved quicker still, and Blaine rubbed his thigh muscles as he did so, trying to massage away some of the burn which must have been kindling.

His hand twitched towards Kurt’s cock.

“Do you need Daddy to…” he trailed off, breathless despite Kurt doing most of the work.

In response, Kurt groaned, clenching down around Blaine’s cock. He impatiently batted the lube over, and Blaine poured some out into his palm as fast as he could manage, which wasn’t all that fast when his mind was solely focused on Kurt surrounding him.

Eventually – having hastily swatted the bottle of lube off the bed when he had enough in his hand – he wrapped his fingers around Kurt’s cock, jerking it as rhythmically as he could manage.

Kurt faltered, his hips stuttering as he came all over Blaine’s chest.

“Good boy,” Blaine breathed, grabbing Kurt’s waist, and setting his feet flat on the bed. He thrust up, hard and fast – Kurt would soon be too sensitive for him to continue, and Blaine _desperately_ wanted to come inside him. Hit bit down on Kurt’s shoulder and shoved his hips up, once, twice, three times, and came with a loud moan.

They lay together, Kurt pressed against Blaine’s chest as they both tried to catch their breath.

“Why do we always do this after we shower?” Kurt groaned, peeling himself off Blaine.

Blaine laughed. “You can have the first shower, if you want? I’ll change the bedding and then come and join you?”

Kurt smiled, and – not for the first time – Blaine found himself wishing that he had a camera handy for these unguarded, disheveled moments.

“I love you.”

“Good. I love you, too. Make sure there’s enough hot water left for me,” he shouted after Kurt as he ran towards the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on my tumblr [here](http://klainedrabbles.tumblr.com/post/118559757385/kurt-stood-on-the-raised-platform-with-his-back).


End file.
